


code words

by thepilotanon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Sexy Puns, Can Be Considered x Reader Insert, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, OFC Has No Physical Description/Coloring, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Is Given a Role To Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilotanon/pseuds/thepilotanon
Summary: Leave it to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to use coded words and phrases to tell his wife he's horny.(inspired by bad Star Wars pick-up lines).
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	code words

Kylo swallowed thickly as he watched his wife toss the ginger-haired general across the platform, yelling in pure rage as she stomped after the fallen man with absolute fury and dominance that she rarely showed to many. Otherwise his sweet, supportive wife who majority of stormtroopers looked up to, his Knights followed with no second thoughts and strangers often trust right away, Kylo’s wife had a much better control of her temper in comparison of her husband, the Supreme Leader.

Unless, General Hux had done something to upset her.

“Give me _one good reason_ why I shouldn’t slice you open right now, _and decorate the hangar with your innards_! You _stupid_ , _worthless weakling_ of a creature!” Nova screeched with rage as her hands tightened with strong fists. Kylo could sense the Force starting to emit from her body, and she was ready to unleash her power to the defenseless General. “How dare you! How dare you even try to pull that without my permission and think you could get away with it!”

Kylo felt his chest twisting and his blood boil, fingers drumming on his throne as he watched the holopad project his wife picking up the General by the collar of his uniform, making the red headed man stiffen with fright. “Don’t you ever try to authorize units through reconditioning without my consent ever again, do you understand me? I don’t care what your reasons are, Hux, I will not hesitate to throw you into the system myself and watch you crumble like the weak little bitch you are!”

General Hux was planning on filling a shuttle ship with a number of young stormtroopers to be shipped off to reconditioning, only being present on the Supremacy for less than a few cycles while Nova was coming back from a private investigation issued from her husband. Kylo knew that these new batch of ‘troopers still needed time to adjust to their new surroundings and meet their new Commander, yet he didn’t know that the General was attempting to make decisions for the woman in charge of the new platoon…

Nova was fairly protective of the stormtroopers and understood what the First Order reconditioning courses could do to one’s mental state, as well as emotionally. So, discovering what Hux was trying to do, it was only natural for the Supreme Leader’s wife to throw a fit in the most brutal way possible.

Kylo shuddered when Nova’s back straightened and she dropped the General like he was nothing but a sack of laundry. Her eyes glaring down dangerously to the shaking non-Force user with promise of finishing the job, should he repeat his action again. “I want those ‘troopers off the shuttle this instant and be given your _imports of luxuries_ this month.”

“ _What_?” Hux screeched with round eyes.

Kylo watched while biting his bottom lip as Nova placed her hands on her hips, turning her heel. “I don’t tolerate your behavior in taking over _my care_ while I was gone without permission. You didn’t earn for those bath gels this month, nor your scented shampoos. Get back to work, Hux.”

Watching her flex her fingers to diminish the energy she put into her hands through the Force, Kylo shifted on his throne with a sort of ache once Nova left the perimeter of the holopad. Growling under his breath, Kylo slammed his fist on the assorted panel of buttons beside the throne, alerting a service droid to emerge from its charging closet and present itself to the Supreme Leader on the shiny, dark flooring. It was silver-colored, much like the rest of the service droids given to higher ranked individuals within the First Order, but this particular one only served the Supreme Leader. Its personality was modified after the change in seating, finding that serving Kylo Ren on a good day was far better than any day it worked for Snoke.

“How may I be of service, Supreme Leader?” the droid asked rather optimistically.

“Fetch me my wife,” Kylo ordered sternly. “Follow the coordinates of her commlink and tell her she is requested immediately to me.”

“What should the reason be of her presence, Supreme Leader?” the droid asked, as protocol of requesting his wife. Her schedule was usually busy, and Kylo always made sure to list his reason in wanting her present to him, especially just arriving from a job.

“Tell her that… _my lightsaber is not working correctly_ ,” Kylo swallowed. “It will not deactivate, and I am in need of her assistance. _Immediately_.”

“Oh, but, sir,” the droid perked up, “we have our _technicians_ for that, remember? We got experts of lightsaber repair and parts to fix any -”

“I ordered you to get _my wife_ ,” he growled. “ _I don’t want a damn technician_!”

“If I may, it has occurred to me that your wife just arrived back from a week long mission, and probably would like to rest up before reuniting with you, Supreme Leader. Just to get something to eat and maybe freshen up -”

“ _I have given you orders_!” Kylo yelled, smacking his hand through the air to shove the droid towards the main door of the throne room through the Force. “ _Follow them before I have you assembled into a garbage collector_!”

* * *

Nova swallowed her bit of porridge as she looked up to the silver droid with raised brows. Lowering the bowl from her face, she tilt her head to glance at the cycle clock hanging in the middle of the hallway.

On her way back to the quarters she shared with her husband, Nova had the plan of bathing and dressing herself up before going to her husband before being stopped by the Supreme Leader's issued droid in the middle of the hallway. Nova was used to scurrying around and had mastered the art of eating while on the move to hurry in her plan of getting to her husband’s side as quick as possible. She knew Kylo was usually very patient with her, knowing she had a routine once she came back from a long job with the Knights. Sure, they missed each other deeply, but she wasn’t expecting a droid to chase after her with the plea to go directly to the throne room.

“Kylo needs to see me _now_?” she asked the droid before taking another spoonful. Her mind briefly wandered to grabbing a chunk of portion bread for her porridge, knowing her husband could sense her thoughts about food from so far away.

“He requests that you come and assist him in fixing his lightsaber,” the droid explained further as Nova inhaled the rest of the food with unladylike manners in the middle of the hallway. “He claims that it will not deactivate properly, and only trusts his wife in helping him.”

Frowning, Nova tried to think of why her husband’s lightsaber wasn’t working in the first place. Usually his weapon worked perfectly for the both of them, despite being constructed with a cracked crystal - she never remembered seeing it unable to deactivate properly. Thinking of all the books and holovids she studied in the past years of lightsabers and other Force-user weapons, she can’t recall any sort of issue of lightsabers being unable to deactivate…

 _Wait_.

Remembering a certain situation involving the rarity of alcohol in the confines of their quarters, Nova’s lips twitched at the memory of her semi-intoxicated husband flaunting around her while she laughed and praised his performance in the comfort of their home. How he flirted with her with alcohol bubbling in his system and her voice in his ears, pressing kisses to her tickle spots on her neck and throwing her clothed legs over his shoulders naughtily, Nova now remembered something in particular Kylo purred to her while in attempt to remove her pants.

“ _Nova, my wife, my lightsaber is having trouble turning off. I need your help_ ,” he whined into her ear, slowly thrusting his hips against hers in emphasis. “ _Help me fix it, my love_.”

“ _Only I can turn it off_?” she responded with a happy, semi-drunk giggle as he pulled back and gave her a sloppy grin.

“ _Only my wife has permission to handle my big lightsaber_!” Kylo practically sang out before Nova cheered in praise and start rolling them over so she could be on top.

Normally recalling Kylo having a terrible hangover the next cycle, Nova’s face broke out into a full grin as she held back her laughter while shoving the empty bowl into the droid’s metal hands. It jumped at the sudden movement before hopping on his stiff feet to watch the Supreme Leader’s wife slip past it and down the pathway that lead to the throne room. Its bulbed eyes blinked in confusion before looking down to the empty bowl, slowly turning around to return the dish to the canteen, mumbling its curiosity of the woman’s odd behavior and habits in comparison to the other officers and staff.

Fixing her top and tucking a curling strand of hair behind her ear, Nova checked herself as best as she could before helping herself through the heavy doors of the throne room. There were no need for guards, like the previous one required, as her husband proved himself strong enough to handle himself in the midst of danger and he preferred being alone without guards hovering over his personal space. His own Knights were always ready to pick up to his call, yet they were currently dismissed to rest after the mission Nova lead them on.

The room was cool and empty as usual, and Nova was quick to catch sights on her husband sitting on his throne. Eyes locked during the closing distance as she made her way down, Nova noticed the unusual bounce of his leg and his Force signature being rather off. Once she picked up Kylo’s signature as being antsy, she knew what he was needing from her.

Climbing the steps and standing in a proper pose to the Supreme Leader, Nova smiled at him with her hands behind her back. “Kylo, I have missed you,” she spoke calmly to his stoic face. “The job was a success and the Knights performed perfectly.”

Watching him swallow, Nova didn’t miss the way her husband’s dark eyes darted to her confined outfit with a sort of irritation. This made her smile bigger and take a step forward. “I also have been informed that you requested my presence immediately, because you need my help?”

Catching his attention, Kylo lifted his chin from his hand. “You were informed correctly.”

Nodding, Nova pursed her lips and stared directly to his belt. “Your _lightsaber_ isn’t working properly, and you don’t want help from the technicians?”

“Correct.”

Taking a deep breath, Nova rolled her eyes dramatically and shrugged. “Well, husband, you do realize that you have _two hands_ to help fix your lightsaber problem, or we do have _tools_ back in our quarters that can help fix the issue as well,” she sang teasingly, not missing how he went completely stiff. “I’m pretty certain my independent, strong man can handle something so little as a lightsaber -”

His large hands grasping her hips, Nova squealed with a laugh at being pulled into his lap and trapped by his strong grip. With her legs on either side of him and settling comfortably, Nova could feel the hard lump underneath his trousers and layers of clothes. Snickering, Nova rest her hands on his heaving chest. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she rubbed his chest as he gave her a hard stare with a smile, behaving so innocently.

“What got you so riled up all of the sudden?” she asked, genuinely curious of her husband’s sudden craving for her body. “Usually you could wait until you come home…”

“I saw what you did to Hux,” Kylo huffed.

Nova blinked as her naughty smile became more amused. “Did you get aroused by seeing your wife hand someone their ass for being an idiot _again_?”

“ _Yes_.”

“And that made your lightsaber unable to, how did you word it? ‘ _Unable to deactivate properly without my wife’s help_ ’?” Nova made an attempt to imitate his voice, yet failing miserably into a fit of giggles. Kylo groaned and dropped his head back on the throne, and Nova cooed softly and gave him a line of kisses from his jaw to the corner of his lips. “Don’t fuss, husband, your lovely wife is here to help you with your ‘lightsaber problem’.”

“Good, because we’re starting the fix right now,” Kylo growled under his breath as he caged Nova with his arms, making her peep in surprise. His hands were starting to undo the back of her collar and down her spine, his leather gloves making her shiver at the contact of the material on her warming skin.

“I should warn you, it’s fairly _unstable_ right now and I don’t know how much control I have on it. This lightsaber is _very, very_ dangerous,” Kylo smirked as he whispered into her ear, earning a hearty laugh from his wife, warming his body all over with so much adoration and love for the woman in his arms.

“Then, my dear husband, just let me handle all the hard work,” Nova responded and it caused Kylo’s pants to grow even more tight as she gently pushed him back to recline on the throne.


End file.
